happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Happy Tree Friends Wiki:Chat/Logs/28 May 2016
16:18:04 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 16:30:02 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 16:30:34 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 16:30:35 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 16:31:19 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 16:31:51 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 16:31:52 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 16:46:57 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 16:47:28 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 16:50:57 -!- DBAF12345 has left Special:Chat 17:05:08 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 17:05:39 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 17:37:22 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 17:37:53 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 18:18:16 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 18:18:48 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 18:46:14 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 18:46:44 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 18:57:10 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 18:57:41 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 19:39:47 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 19:40:19 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 19:53:22 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 19:53:53 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 19:58:45 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 19:58:56 !on 19:58:56 Sandgar: External Commands is now enabled 19:59:03 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 20:01:23 /Hi Lumpy 20:01:24 Sandgar: Hello, I'm bot Lumpy. 20:04:12 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 20:04:14 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 20:07:17 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 20:07:31 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 20:11:25 Queen Desi: Hello, I'm Bot Desi. 20:12:52 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 20:14:06 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 20:19:32 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 20:32:26 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 20:32:57 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 21:27:26 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 21:27:57 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 21:27:59 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 21:28:30 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 21:28:32 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 21:30:28 !on 21:30:38 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 21:30:52 !commands 21:30:52 Sandgar, all defined commands are: !quit, !Restart, !plugins, !ignore (.*), !unignore (.*), !commands, !source, !Emotes, !r (.*), !Knock knock, !Thank (.*), !Sorry (.*), !Owner, !Assistant, !Creator, !Version, !on, !off, !updatelogs, !logs, !updated, !loginfo, !seenon, !seenoff, !tell (^+) (.+), !untell (.*), !told (.*), !seen (.*), !tellon, !telloff. (Confused? Learn regex!) 21:31:55 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 21:31:57 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 21:33:54 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 21:48:37 -!- AquaTerra7 has joined Special:Chat 21:49:20 -!- AquaTerra7 has left Special:Chat 22:02:10 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 22:02:50 hey jack ass 22:10:07 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 22:17:07 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 22:17:17 hey desi 22:17:23 i hope Kolbie gets on 22:17:27 a lot of shit went down 22:19:49 -!- Stevidot has joined Special:Chat 22:19:57 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 22:20:06 Not here long 22:20:23 okay 22:20:26 well 22:20:30 we need to talk 22:20:42 I have like 3 minutes 22:20:49 well Kolbie 22:20:54 you need to stop talking to Juan 22:20:59 he is trying to steal you from me 22:20:59 like serious 22:21:14 !off 22:21:15 Sandgar: External Commands is now disabled 22:21:27 You want him to stop logging? 2016 05 28